Danielle Moinet
Danielle Moinet (born November 28, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, valet, model, actress and former American football player who played with the Chicago Bliss of the Legends Football League currently signed with WWE as a WWE Diva. In November 2011, it was reported that Moinet had signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and been assigned to the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Moinet made her television debut on the December 18 episode of FCW television, appearing in a ringside promo with Abraham Washington, and the following week she managed Washington during a tag team match. In 2014, Moinet aligned herself with the daughter of Ric Flair – Charlotte and they named themselves the BFF's: Beautiful Fierce Females. This alliance later dissolved following Charlotte's release and Moinet went back to singles competition. Football career Moinet played with the Chicago Bliss of the Lingerie Football League (LFL) from 2008 to 2011. She played as a cornerback and was the team's captain. She was also one of the faces of the company in America and "the" face internationally. On June 30, 2011, Moinet played in the LFL All-Star Game at Copps Coliseum in Hamilton, Ontario, which was her final game in the LFL. She was one of two players in the game from the Chicago Bliss. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) In November 2011, it was reported that Moinet had signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and been assigned to the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) developmental territory. Moinet made her television debut on the December 18 episode of FCW television, appearing in a ringside promo with Abraham Washington, and the following week she managed Washington during a tag team match. She also worked as the ring announcer for FCW television show. Changing her ring name to Summer Rae, she was prevented from interfering in a match between Seth Rollins and Rae's "new client" Brad Maddox by the debuting Paige on the March 5 episode of FCW television. On the March 11 episode of FCW, Rae became the FCW General Manager, replacing the former general manager Maxine whom was fired early that event by FCW owner Steve Keirn. On the March 15, episode of FCW television, Rae decided to deactivate the Queen of FCW crown, leaving Raquel Diaz as the last champion. Rae made her in-ring debut on the April 6 at an FCW live event , where she lost to Sofia Cortez in an elimination triple threat match, which also involved Paige. Various feuds and alliances (2012–2014) In April 2012, Rae was moved up to Smackdown and dropped her Summer Rae ring name, going by her real name once more. Divas Tag Team Champion (2014–present) Personal life. Moinet is currently dating Raw Superstar CM Punk. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Summer Crush'' (Inverted leg drop bulldog) – 2013–present **''Summer Time'' (Spinning heel kick) *'Signature moves' **Corner foot choke **DDT to an opponent's leg **Discus leg drop **Guillotine choke transitioned into a DDT **Hair-pull mat slam **Indian deathlock **Lotus lock **Roll-up **Scissored facebuster *'Nicknames' **'"The First Lady"' *'Managers' **Charlotte **Kelly Kelly *'Wrestlers managed' **Charlotte **Kelly Kelly *'Entrance themes' **"Way You Love Me" by Hollywood Music (2012–2014) **'"Rush of Power"' by CFO$ (2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WWE Divas Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Natalie Nova External links Category:Models